


Of Hardships and Heartaches

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Children, Drabble, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent! Iwaizumi, basically iwaizumi is a father, honestly just a work in progress, this is only a kinda one shot kinda one scene of a fic im trying to very slowly write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa find each other once more;But none to Oikawa's surprise, Iwaizumi's hand is already being held by his daughter.-A one shot in which Iwaizumi tries to decides if his heart has room for one more.





	Of Hardships and Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize T-T, but I hope that you all enjoy this little one shot.
> 
> It's a small scene in an Iwaoi Omega!Verse fic I'm trying to write, and I really hope I can get some feedback as to how the story sounds to you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi drew his lips back into a growl and roughly stabbed Oikawa's chest with his index finger as he said harshly, 

 

"No. You don't have the right to just walk back into my life and expect everything to go back to normal. Normal was six years ago, Oikawa, but I don't have that kind of luxury anymore. I have a job, a kid, a whole new life to attend to, and right now it just doesn't have room for you."

 

"But, Iwa-chan, I–"

 

"No, you don't get a say in this. You gave that up when you decided to give up Aya."

 

His glare weakened and he stared downwards with a deep breath. The fire that had brewed in his belly for so long finally burned out and simply left the aftertaste of regret and guilt.

 

"I'm sorry, Oikawa."

 

The response the omega gave was one of silence, dripping heavily in grief as he sniffed stubbornly to keep his tears at bay.

 

"I just can't, not right now. It's just too soon to revisit," He gestured helplessly between them, "this, with you."

 

Silence endured for a moment until he heard Oikawa reply quietly, "I'm sorry that I'm too much of a fuck-up to handle when I gave up my cub. I hope you two have a very happy life — and please, take care of her for me." 

 

His words, soured by regret and grief at losing a mate and a cub, pierced Iwaizumi's heart like a spear and shook him to his very core. 

 

The bite mark on the alpha's neck, though faded, throbbed as the empathetic connection between the two mates was severed. 

 

Was it supposed to hurt this much?

 

Tears burned ferociously in the corners of Iwaizumi's eyes as he glanced away. It would tear him in half to look at the omega right now; he could already taste the raw grief that cocooned Oikawa, and his heart was pulsing with the want to comfort the distressed male.

 

He burned holes into the ground with a glare as a wave of shame rushed through him. He was truly the worst.

 

Iwaizumi couldn't bear to feel the full weight of distress rolling off Oikawa at that close of proximity and chose to fall back a step to avoid of the brunt of the burn.

 

His eyes never moved to look at the omega once again, and he didn't dare to open his mouth again in fear of saying something even worse.

 

Moments of silence held a pregnant pause in the argument as both felt too tired to continue any longer.

 

Iwaizumi's arms hung limp at his sides as he stared at Oikawa's shoes, and he watched them silently while they shifted and turned to walk away without a sound.

 

Fuck. That was it; that was the end. He's gone, and Iwaizumi wouldn't run after him. He shouldn't; no, he couldn't.

 

Iwaizumi still stared numbly at the ground until he felt a small hand grasp his pant leg and tug.

 

"Papa?"

 

The movement snapped the alpha out of his silence and he stared into those big brown eyes of his beautiful daughter.

 

Those eyes, the peculiar shade of hazel and coffee that so similarly resembled Oikawa, reminded him of why he took this toiling path full of hardships and heartaches. 

 

Late nights of work just so he could spend time with his daughter during the day, the endless appointments with doctors and social workers, the staring at tax dollars trying to figure out where all the money goes without a partner by his side to ease some of the pain.

 

No matter the hardships that life seemed to throw at him, it all balanced out when he was able to watch his beloved daughter sleep soundly, greet her after work if she managed to stay awake, play with her cute tea parties and silly games.

 

Yes, Iwaizumi loved Aya, his adopted cub, his life and light.

 

And he also loved Oikawa, his lost mate from the past. 

 

Even after the day was done and the fights were fought, the kisses and hugs that were shared were irreplaceable things; no one could reciprocate that love he shared with Oikawa except Oikawa himself.

 

Iwaizumi picked up Aya and clung to her as he started down the sidewalk behind a retreating figure, saying,

 

"Oikawa! Please, hold on just a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment down below if you have anything to say about the fic (negative or positive, but please don't be mean lol). I would really appreciate anything on how you feel the story is going in terms of pacing, characterization, and even grammar.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
